


Accidentally getting hurt when Steve and Billy fight

by Malecftw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform, billy hargrove imagine, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform, steve harrington imagine, steve harrington x reader - Freeform, stranger things, stranger things imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Well shit I’ve been pumping out stories this weekend and I feel drained, tired but also happy. I’m just trying to deal with the gaping hole that season 3 left in my heart yo. 2 years of waiting gone in 2 days. This is going to be my last story for this weekend and imma just hope the batteries are recharged for next weekend haha. I thought the ending was a lil weird so please ignore that cause I didn’t want to have to make another entire segment about getting to the hospital and all that. Hope you like it!





	Accidentally getting hurt when Steve and Billy fight

“Billy stop!” Max yelled at the top of her lungs. It didn’t matter how hard she shouted. Billy’s eyes were a kind of blue you’d never seen. He was so furious with Steve it looked like Steve would be lucky if he got away alive from this.

Steve surprised everyone though when he got up from the severe beating he’d just received. “You say I’m the piece of shit Hargrove, but you don’t see me using women and then throwing them away like a piece of garbage.” The room turned silent. This had all been a big misunderstanding yet the two boys were too proud to admit their mistakes. “Steve!” You shouted and he gave you a guilty look. He knew he was making things worse. Hell, by this point he just wanted to get a rise out of Billy. Anything to hurt him. He’d messed with his best friend -or so he’d thought- and now, Billy was going to pay. They almost moved fast enough for your vision to become blurry, both trying to get as many punches in on the other as they could.

You’d had enough and marched up to them, you couldn’t stand seeing your two best friends hurt each other like that. “Stop acting like fucking children!” You shouted, angry now as you put a hand on Steve’s shoulder to stop him from punching Billy. Steve wasn’t listening though. His mind was clouded by this big dark haze of rage and nothing was getting through to him. You tried pulling him away from Billy and as a response, his elbow hit you in the face in an attempt to shake you off not really realizing the impact of the blow.

You stumbled back, seeing literal stars as you fell to the ground, the back of your head hitting the corner of the wooden kitchen table of the Byers family. Billy stared at you from across the room, his arm supporting his body weight leaning on a chair after previously being held up against the wall by Steve. Steve stopped punching Billy and turned his head around, noticing you on the floor with a bloody nose and a big bruise starting to form on your cheek. “Y/n I..” Steve started but you held up your hand, shaking your head. “Save it for someone who cares Harrington.” You struggled to get up and both boys stepped towards you to help you but the look in your eyes was enough to make them both back down.

The kids, on the other hand, are welcomed with open arms when they help support you, trying to find your footing while the world was spinning. You took a moment to collect yourself before you walked closer to the two teenagers in front of you.

Billy opened his mouth to speak, a sorrowful expression on his face but you hushed him before he had a chance to talk. “Listen assholes. I am sick and tired of being in the middle. You both are months and a year away from graduating fucking high school and here you are throwing punches cause you’re still obsessed with your claim for the high school throne? News flash: It doesn’t matter. Do you really think anyone is going to care after we graduate? Do you really think you’re going to be remembered? Hey, maybe you can put prom king on your resume since you prioritize popularity over actual fucking grades. Do you think colleges will accept you based on your ranking in the high school hierarchy? Maybe, just maybe think about the people you’re hurting with your pathetic behavior. Act your damn age.” You ranted, barely even taking a breath. Black spots started to appear and you started swaying back and forth a little bit. Not too much, but enough for everyone to notice.

“Y/n are you okay? You’re bleeding.” Lucas pointed out from behind you where the kids were witnessing the whole situation unfold. You put your hand on the back of your head and winced, feeling liquid slowly running down your neck. “Y/n,” Billy said worriedly as he walked up to you. “I’m fine okay. I don’t need or want your help.” Steve clearly didn’t realize that applied to both of them as he stepped forward and put a hand on your back, trying to offer comfort but in turn only making you more annoyed. “Hands off Harrington, what I said applied to you too. You have no idea. You’re my two best friends, hell probably even my only friends. You don’t know what it’s like.” You sniffled, being overtaken by emotions. “Just leave me alone.”

They both looked at the ground, shame, and sadness overtaking them. They didn’t realize how much you’d suffered under their constant fighting.  
You didn’t look back when you walked to the door, figuring some air would do you good when the room started spinning more and more.

The boys shared a look as they watched your hesitant movements, getting more worried by the second. Everyone eyeing you was the reason why your head never reached the ground as you fell back, completely passed out.

Billy had immediately slid under you, breaking your fall in the process. “Y/n, y/n wake up! I’m sorry okay?” He said panicking. This was all their fault and now their favorite person was paying the price. Steve sat down next to you, hands on your waist trying to lightly shake you awake. “Y/n come on, open your eyes!”  
You didn’t respond, causing the two boys' anxiety to rise even more before they looked at each other. “Hospital.” Steve stammered. Billy nodded in response and got up when Steve picked you up off of him, taking the keys of his car out of his back pocket. “Guys just stay here okay. We’ll let you know when we get to the hospital. Don’t do anything stupid okay.” Steve tried to say calmly to the party but failed miserably.

The party looked at the three of you, too shocked to really get a response out as they watched Steve carry your limp body out the door, following in Billy’s footsteps.


End file.
